Assault (NOTD)
Description :The Assault troopers are either volunteers or recruits from the penal system. They undergo Juggernaut genetic therapy which increases muscle mass and bone density. The end result of this genetic manipulation is a hulking mass of muscle housed within a suit of powered armor. Their increased strength and endurance makes them excellent soldiers. They are employed by the Marine Corps to use the most heavy of weapons in gunner roles and a frontline point man to soak up onslaughts. The price of their increased weight and equipment they lug around is sluggish movement. Assault troopers are the slowest soldier on foot. They are a force of nature locked up in a metal shell. Innate Abilities Extended Magazines Passive *The Assaults strength allows him to use larger magazines, increasing their capacity by 10 rounds. Juggernaut Passive *The Assault is a result of "Project Juggernaut". His super-human strength and heavier suit of Power Armor make him Eight times more resistant to ratings loss from hits. =Arms= : Tier 1 'Concentrated Fire' (Q) - Thanks to the Assaults tremendous strength he can cause any weapon to fire much faster and not suffer to the effects of such recoil for 7 seconds although he suffers a 5% decreased movespeed during this time but his senses go on edge increasing his sight range. Has a 5/10/15% to critical strike while active if critical strike has been learned. 5 second cooldown. 12 energy cost. :Level 1 - Increases attack speed by 50% and sight range by 1 :Level 2 - Increases attack speed by 100% and sight range by 2 :Level 3 - Increases attack speed by 150% and sight range by 3 'Critical Strike' Grants a chance to deal double damage on attacks. Passive :Level 1 - 10% chance :Level 2 - 20% chance :Level 3 - 30% chance Tier 2 'Ammo Feed' The Assault's weapons are modified to increase the magazine capacity beyond its normal limits thanks yet again to his amazing strength. Passive :Level 1 - Increases magazine capacity by 40. 2 magazines are used when reloading :Level 2 - Increases magazine capacity by 80. 3 magazines are used when reloading 'Blood Frenzy' (F) - The joy of the fight makes the Assaults blood boil for more mayhem. For 10 seconds he gains increased attack damage and slows targets each time he scores a Critical Strike. 20 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Increases damage by 20% and grants a 30% attack and movespeed slow for 1 second on Critical Strikes :Level 2 - Increases damage by 40% and grants a 30% attack and movespeed slow for 1 second on Critical Strikes Tier 3 'Harvester of Sorrow' (E) - The Assault sings a song of war for 30 seconds, attacking with hateful zeal and bringing doom to his foes. 30 second cooldown. 25 Energy cost. :Level 1 - The Assault gains 40% bonus Critical Strike, while losing 10% movespeed. If the Assault scores a Critical Hit on an enemy while Concentrated Fire is active, they will suffer a 30% attack and movespeed loss. =Protection= : Tier 1 'Taunt' (W) - The Assaults are always looking for a good fight even to the point that they can provoke adversaries at will. The Assault mocks his enemies forcing them to attack him first and only and in their rage they become clumsy with their attacks. 8 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. :Level 1 - Taunts for 5 seconds. Taunted targets deal 10% less damage. 6 radius AOE. :Level 2 - Taunts for 6 seconds. Taunted targets deal 20% less damage. 8 radius AOE. :Level 3 - Taunts for 7 seconds. Taunted targets deal 30% less damage. 10 radius AOE. 'Defensive Plating' Although the Assaults themselves are extremely tough their armor is not compared to them, so the Assaults modify it with additional layers of Curium plating increasing its protection capabilities. Passive :Level 1 - Increases armor by 2 :Level 2 - Increases armor by 3 :Level 3 - Increases armor by 4 Tier 2 'Charge' ® - The Assault charges forward with heroic zeal up to 12 distance to the targeted point, knocking back any enemies in his path and damaging them. 5 second cooldown. 20 Energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 50 damage to all affected enemies (+50% to Massive targets) and stuns them for 2 seconds. :Level 2 - Deals 100 damage to all affected enemies (+50% to Massive targets) and stuns them for 4 seconds. 'Cohesion' The Assault's unshakable demeanor and unmoving presence enhances the armor value of himself and allies in a 7 radius. Passive Aura :Level 1 - Increases armor by 1 :Level 2 - Increases armor by 2 Tier 3 'Safeguard ' The Assault is now in sync with his armor and his enemy as they attack him. The Assault is harder to kill or hurt with every attack he sustains within a 5 second duration. Passive :Level 1 - Armor is increased by 1 for each hit taken. Stacks up to 7 times. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company